onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Straw Hat Super Baseball Showdown, Part 1.
???: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fenwrigshayskey Stadium on Maleba Island. We are getting ready for the match between two powerhouses. Drop the kids off at grandma's, take the phones off the hook, grab some popcorn and a seat, because this is going to be a game you won't want to miss. I, the great Gatz, will be here to provide you with commentary throughout the game. Spectator: Thank God Gatz got named in the manga when he did. Gatz: Let's get this show underway. Introducing your defending champions, the Straw. Hat. Piraaaaates!!!!!! Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!! Gatz: Your starting lineup for the defending champs: Pitcher: Usopp! Catcher: Nico Robin! First baseman and captain: Monkey D. Luffy! Second baseman: Brook! Third baseman: Sanji! Shortstop and self-appointed coach and manager: Nami! Left field: Tony Tony Chopper! Center field: Franky! Right field: Roronoa Zoro! Gatz: And now, introducing their challengers. These two teams are not strangers to one another. Give a big welcome to the nine, the only, Cipher Pol 9 crew of 1522! Crowd: YAAAAY! Gatz: Your starting lineup for our challengers: Pitcher: Spandam! Catcher: Kumadori! First baseman: Jabra! Second baseman: Kaku Third baseman: Rob Lucci Shortstop: Fukuro! Left field: Nero! Center field: Kalifa! Right field: Blueno! Gatz: Right! With that, let's get this game underway! Usopp takes the mound as Kaku takes the plate. Usopp places his pitch in his slingshot, gets his signal from Robin, pulls back and it has some spin on it! Kaku hits it, oh! it's all air and no fly! It's a foul ball folks! And...it's caught! Nico Robin catches it a good 30 feet away and, hold on...yes...I am being told that the refs will allow it! Kaku is out on the first pitch of the game! Kaku (walking off, muttering): Even when she's not my problem she's still a thorn in my side. Gatz: Jabra steps up to the plate, shooting the pitcher a "take no nonsense" glare, and it looks like Usopp is slightly intimidated. Let's hope it doesn't affect his game. Here's the load, and the pitch. It seems he is trying the same thing he did with Kaku. And it seems it worked! Jabra sliced the ball wide to the left. Here's Robin's hand appearing beneath it. Jabra (doing a swift kick): Oh lucky me, the wind shifted. Gatz: And on the way down it suddenly moves to the other side of the foul line. It's fair game! Jabra (pointing at the ball): Just call me the proactive babe. Gatz: The ball seems to be acting strangely. It's moving in a rather fidgety manner. What's more, Jabra seems to be doing a post bat shot call. Wait, he's using shigan! He is literally shooting for a home run! The ball is going high above left center field. Chopper (running toward the ball): Franky! Franky (also running): Right! Franky brings a cannon out of one of his shoulders, Chopper jumps onto the mouth of the barrel. Franky: Franky Sleigh Ride! He shoots a cannon ball and Chopper rides on it Kizaru-style up to the ball. He overshoots it slightly, and the ball hits the cannon ball. Boom! Gatz: The balls have collided in a fiery blaze! What happened to Chopper? The batter seems to be just as shocked as the rest of us. Lucci: Run, stupid! Gatz: Jabra gets his act together and starts running to first.... ???: Arm Point! Gatz: And from out of the smoke the reindeer emerges! The ball now on a direct course for first base! Jabra (starting to run faster): Shit! Gatz: Jabra is now in full wolf mode as he races to first. And he makes it there a split second before Luffy's arm reached the ball! Lucci: Hey, moron! The next time you justifiably slide into first you're going to get to know my Rokuogan where the sun don't shine! Gatz: CP9 now has a man on first. Luffy (looking up at Gatz): Who? Gatz: What? LuffY: No, who's... Zoro: Shut the fuck up Luffy! Gatz: Ahem, next up is Kalifa. Hm, is it just me or does her bat look shinier than before? She takes the plate, Sanji and Brook clearly enjoying the eye candy, much to Nami's irritation. Usopp takes no prisoners with an 82 mph fast ball. Kalifa hits the ball with an odd popping sound. The ball goes flying low and fast toward second base where Sanji is too enamored to be aware of his surroundings! Nami looks ready to knock him on the head, but oh the ball did that for her. Nami (grabbing the ball): You're hopeless! What? Damn it! She soaped the ball! Gatz: It would seem that Kalifa made the ball too slippery to pick up! Nami: Shower Tempo! A small cloud forms over the ball and the rain washes away the soap. She then throws the ball to second where Kalifa is tagged out. Jabra stays on third. Gatz: Quick thinking by Nami prevents a two run homer and buys some time. The blow to the head seems to have had a sobering effect on Sanji, but Brook is still gaga. Nami looks at Robin and the two nod at each other. Robin: Fleurtation. An am sprouts from Brook's shoulder, the hand has a mouth on it and is right next to his ear. Robin: Brook, if you stay focused for the entire game, I'll... Brook: YES MA'AM! Gatz: Robin seemed to be just what Chopper, or should I say, Nami ordered. Brook's head is back in the game. Next up to bat is Rob Lucci. That reminds me, this game is brought to you by Criminal brand fashion and Galley-La, locally sponsored by Happa's Parts Emporium. Usopp seems determined to strike him out and get his team to the dugout. Lucci could not seem more indifferent. Here's the stretch, and this ball has some heat on it, literally! It looks like Usopp charged this pitch with a flame dial or something and goodness gracious great balls of fire! Lucci sends it flying! Almost into the stands. Jabra makes it home. Franky shoots the ball as payload back to Brook, but it looks like Lucci was never planning on leaving second. He is currently enjoying what looks to be a nice bento and if my phone is correct, just tweeted "This just goes to show that the only way I can fail is on purpose." What an ego this one has. But at the same time, let him have it. The score is currently 1-0 favor CP9. CP9 has 2 outs with no one on base. Nami: Come on, guys! Wake up! Gatz: Coming to the plate now is Nero. This is the rookie out of Grand Line University San Faldo making his professional debut. Usopp throws a straight forward pitch right over the plate. The pitch goes high above right field. Zoro seems ready to grab it, but is shown up by Luffy, stretching to pluck it out of the air. That makes three outs, with the rookie being the final out. Lucky for him Lucci went to the bathroom, otherwise he would be pissed, pun most definitely intended. As the teams make the switch, it looks like Chopper will be batting first. Chopper: Bring it on, ferrous face! Spandam: Funkfreed, be a pal, and play catch! The snout of Funkfreed's trunk materializes at the tip of the blade, gripping the ball. Spandam swings the sword to throw the ball. Gatz: A clean, over the plate pitch. Chopper hits it hard and high! This just might clear the fence! Wait, an inordinate amount of jumping is taking place down below... Jabra is about to intercept the ball, but Blueno beats him to it! Opening up a door in the sky, welcoming it to his hand like an awaited guest. And Chopper is out. The Straw Hats seem irritated but not shaken by the play as Brook steps up to the plate. Spandam throws. And it's a clean hit as Brook starts...running while waving his hands and sword like a magical princess. What? No one seems to be doing anything as the ball just hits the ground by the shortstop. Fukuro: Sneaky bastard. But it'll take more than that! Gatz: Is this the power of Hell at work? Brook makes it to second just as Fukuro soru's out of Brook's icy inhibitor. The other players seem to have gotten the same idea and are not happy. Brook chills on second while Franky takes the plate. Wood isn't his forte when it comes to weapons so I doubt he did anything to the bat, so there shouldn't be anything crazy. Here's the pitch. It's a line drive down right field, oh, on a straight path for Blueno. He seems to be getting a door ready, presumably to get it back near first base. Kalifa: Blueno, don't! She geppo's between him and the ball, kicking it back toward first. Kalifa: If you send it to the other dimension, that's considered out of the park. The park only exists in this physical dimension, so as soon as it goes through one of your doors it's considered a home run. Robin (listening in secret): Hm. Gatz: Despite a close call, Jabra tags Franky out but Brook gets to third. And with that, Sanji is up to bat. This is new folks. Sanji has tied the bat to his leg. Here's the pitch, high and inside, strike 1. Sanji does not seem bothered. Second pitch, again, high and inside, strike 2. Sanji better make this next one or it's back to the field. Here's the pitch, perfect level right over the plate! Sanji hits a line drive and oh Spandam did not see it coming and the ball is actually lodged in his face, more specifically his right cheek. And...it's staying there...Spandam caught it! Sanji is out and that's the end of the first inning with CP9 1, Straw Hats 0! To be continued... Category:Blog posts